ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beförderung: Obersergeant
Category:AufträgeCategory:Aht Urhgan-Aufträgeen:Promotion: Sergeant Major |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Lösungsweg *Sprecht mit Naja Salaheem, um das erste von drei Minigames zu starten. **Egal, ob ihr erfolgreich seid oder versagt, ihr müsst einen Spieltag warten, bevor ihr ein Minigame wiederholen oder zum nächsten übergehen wollt. ***Wenn ihr jedoch während eines Minigames die Verbindung verliert, bekommt ihr die Zwischensequenz erneut und ihr könnt das SPiel forsetzen, ohne neu starten zu müssen. Minigame 1 *Ihr erhaltet eine Zwischensequenz, in der Rekruten Liegestütze machen. **Das Ziel dieses Spiels ist es, welcher der drei Rekruten die erfordliche Anzahl der Liegestütze nicht absolviert hat. **Nachdem ihr die Zwischensequenz mit den Liegestützen gesehen habt, müsst ihr den Söldner auswählen, der seine Aufgabe nicht komplett erfüllt hat. Sollen alle Rekruten die erforderlichen Liegestütze absolviert haben, müsst ihr "keiner von denen" wählen. **Ein einfacher Weg, diese Aufgabe zu lösen, ist das Führen einer Strichliste. *Naja wird euch dann sagen, dass ihr am nächsten Tag zurückkommen sollt. Wenn ihr bei dem Spiel erfolgreich wart, geht es für euch zum nächsten Spiel, ansonsten wiederholt ihr das erste. Minigame 2 *Nachdem ein Vana'Diel-Tag verstrichen ist, kehrt ihr wieder zu Naja zurück. Dieses Mal seht ihr eine Zwischensequenz, in der die Rekruten Sit-Ups machen. *Das Ziel ist es, die "Enter-Taste" zu betätigen, um in eine Pfeife zu blasen; und zwar im Richtigen Timing. *Ihr habt vorher die Möglichkeit mit Abquhbah zu proben. Dieses Training ist unbegrenzt wiederholbar. , which is indefinitely repeatable, you can practice this timing. Wenn ihr die Enter-Taste zur richtigen Zeit betätigt, ertönt ein kurzes, klares Pfeifen. Wenn ihr nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt trefft, dann ist der Ton zweistimmig und nicht so klar. *Das richtige Timing ist direkt nachdem die Sit-Up-Animation beendet wurde. Stellt sicher, dass Die Arme und Beine von Abquhbah aufgehört haben, sich zu bewegen, bevor ihr in die Pfeife blast. *Wenn ihr genug Training hattet, stellt euch der wahren Herausforderung. Dort müsst ihr warten, bis alle drei Rekruten, die Animation beendet haben. Wenn ihr das richtige Timing habt, gewinnt ihr. *Wartet nach dem Spiel bis zum nächsten Spieltag. Wenn ihr bei dem Spiel erfolgreich wart, geht es für euch zum nächsten Spiel, ansonsten wiederholt ihr dieses. Minigame 3 *Geht am nächsten Tag wieder zu Naja, um das letzte Spiel zu starten. *Das Ziel dieses Minigames, ist es, die drei Rekruten bei einem Lauf durch die Stadt zu leiten. Ihr müsst zurückliegende Rekruten anfeuern, so dass sie nicht zurückfallen. Ihr dürft sie aber auch nicht zu stark anfeuern, da sie sonst denken, dass ihr zu viel erwartet. *Währen der Lauf-Zwischensequenz müsst ihr also nur die Rekruten anfeuern, die 2-3 Schritte zurückliegen. *Abquhbah sagt euch dann, dass ihr am nächsten Tag zurückkommen sollt. Falls ihr das Spiel gewonnen habt, geht es im Auftrag weiter, ansonsten müsst ihr dieses Spiel wiederholen. Beendigung *Sprecht am nächsten Tag mis Naja und sie wird euch mit der Wildkatzenplakette OS belohnen. Spielbeschreibung Auftraggeber: Naja Salaheem (Wächter Salaheems, Aht Urhgan-Weißtor) Zusammenfassung: :Du musst deine Pflicht als Sergeant erfüllen und Waschlappen zu knallharten Söldnern trainieren.